Windrowing headers having the capability of selective positioning of their draper or conveyor sections for either left, right or center crop delivery and discharge are not per se new. However, the various means for effecting such shifting movement and for reversely or forwardly driving the sections when at their various right or left positions not heretofore been unduly costly, complex, and slow-operating.